A Twisted Romance
by Tprinces
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have been seperated for five years. When they reunite, what will they think of each other? And what will others think of them? AU NOW WITH ALTERNATE ENDING
1. Reunited

Ok, the set up. This is a very angsty AU about everyone's favorite twins. And just so you guys know, I'm not quite a "full" shipper, because I do alternate between Hikaru/Kaoru, Hikaru/Haruhi, and Haruhi/Tamaki… and maybe Haruhi/Mori. Anyway! Enjoy.

PS – nobody's rich

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC

**A Twisted Romance**

**One: Reunited**

_We were always together… we laughed together… cried together… played together… you see, our philosophy was that we were born together, so why should our lives be any different?… and they weren't… that is…until we were eleven… until Kaoru left… and left me…_

…_Alone…_

"Aren't you excited?"

Hikaru broke out of his daze and looked towards his mother. "Hm?"

"I asked you if you were excited about seeing your brother."

He turned his attention back to the window. "I guess…"

She sighed as she turned into the airport parking lot. "Hikaru… this is the first time you've seen your brother in _five years_."

"So?"

"Hikaru, you're not still mad are you?"

He remained silent.

"We've been over this, honey. It was _my_ decision to make Kaoru go to that school. Yes, I missed him too, but I don't regret it. It's an excellent school! And when I found out he got a scholarship – "

"And he'll end up being a doctor or a lawyer, and I'll end up pumping gas."

They drove into a parking spot.

"Sweetie, don't say that," she said. "You will not end up pumping gas."

He got out of the car. "Whatever."

As they walked into the airport terminal, Hikaru stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. If he could, Hikaru would vanish into thin air. He did not want to be there at all. He didn't want to see his brother, didn't want to "catch up", didn't want to smile, or laugh, or do anything they used to.

As far as he was concerned, Kaoru was dead to him.

"_Flight from Tokyo no arriving_," said the intercom.

"This way!" said his mother, excitedly. She tugged him to gate D and pulled him into the crowd also awaiting those coming off. She strained her neck to see over the tons of heads, while Hikaru merely found a bench and sat down. Then, taking his head phones, he put on one of his favorite songs.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

People began to get anxious as a plan slowed to a halt outside the dock Hikaru watched it through the big windows, feeling nothing but apathy.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

He closed his eyes as the vibrations of the plane's engine started to slow and finally stop. He rested his head against the wall.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

He opened his eyes for a second to see a flow of people come out of the terminal. Small children, old people, couples… it made him want to gag.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

Suddenly, his mother was shaking him on the shoulder. He took off his ear phones.

"Hikaru!" she said. "He's here!"

Hikaru stood up, and there he was. For some reason, Hikaru was suddenly speechless.

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

"_Kaoru…_" he heard himself say. He started to shake at his own voice. But his gaze never left his twin's.

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

_Even after five years…_ he thought, _we're still identical…_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

As if by magic, all of his bitter feelings disappeared. All he could see was Kaoru, standing there, begging to smile.

_  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

Then, without another thought, Hikaru barreled into him, clinging to his neck. Kaoru welcomed him with open arms.

_  
And now you're gone forever_

"I've missed you," said Kaoru.

"_Me too_…" Hikaru replied.

_  
And now you're gone forever_

What did you think of that? And if you're curious about the song, it's called "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace (my most favorite band EVAH!)

T.


	2. Reunion

Dudes and dudettes, I bring you… the next chapter. Oh! And one more thing; I got inspired by an AMV called Requiem for a Twin Hikaru & Kaoru (Trailer AMV) by AngelusProductions. Check it out if you want. 

**Two: Reunion**

"So everyone's still there?" asked Kaoru as they were driven back from the airport.

"Yup," Hikaru replied. "And Tamaki's still as over dramatic as usual."

He laughed. "Good old Tamaki," he said. "And Mitsukuni? Did he get to black belt yet?"

"Actually, he's given up karate."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He just sits around, eats cakes with Mori and plays with his bunny doll."

"A _doll?_ That doesn't sound like the Mitsukuni I know."

"Well, you've been gone for a while… things _do_ change, you know."

Kaoru looked down but still smiled. "Right…"

There was a small pause. Hikaru leaned back in his seat. For a split second… it almost felt like he had never left…

"Oh," he said, remembering something, "and there's someone new."

"Who?" asked Kaoru.

"Her name's Haruhi. She just moved here." He grinned. "And _man_ is she cute. But, Tamaki has his eye on her." He smiled at his twin. "But other then that, nothing's different!"

Kaoru returned the smile. "I'm glad," he said.

Hikaru leaned his head on his hand and looked out the window. "Me too…"

As Kaoru watched his brother stare into space, it hit him how extraordinarily handsome he was. The way the light hit his strong features just made him look… almost heroic…

"What?" said Hikaru, noticing his gaze. Kaoru blushed.

"Um…" He smiled. "Just admiring how handsome I am," he said, winking. There was a small silence, but then Hikaru chuckled and messed up his hair.

"Still the same," he admired. Kaoru giggled along with him.

"Oh, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I'm afraid your room is being renovated at the moment."

"Renovated?" he asked.

"We found some termites," said his brother.

"Ah"

"So do you two mind sharing a room for a while? I'm sure there'll be a cot or something that one of you can use."

The grinned and put their arms around each other.

"Hey," said Hikaru, "if we can share a birthday…"

"…we can certainly share a room," finished Kaoru.

------

"They're here!" cried Hunny, running up to the car as the two stepped out. He was followed by the rest of the gang.

"Hi, everyone!" greeted Kaoru. Hunny ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Welcome back, Kaoru!" he cheered.

"Good to be back," he smiled.

"_Ah, Kaoru!_" said Tamaki, taking his hand. "_We were so worried about you! I'm so happy to see that you have made it back to us without fail!_"

"You were right Hikaru," he said, "he _is_ still over dramatic."

At those words, Tamaki deflated into a pile of white rubber.

"Hey, Kaoru," said Kyoya. He smiled.

"Kyoya! Nice to see you again. You still have those same glasses?"

He smiled and pushed them up. It was then that Kaoru noticed the girl beside him.

"So, I take it this is Haruhi?"

"Indeed!" said Tamaki, recovering from his accusation of being "over dramatic". He then got behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "This is Haruhi Fujioka! She just moved here last month! She really is quite a card and – _ouch!_"

Tamaki's eyes welled up as Haruhi pinched his hand and took it off of her shoulder.

"I can speak for myself, thanks," she said. Tamaki slid out of view and Haruhi put her attention towards Kaoru. "It's nice to meet you, Kaoru. I've heard a lot."

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied. Then, he leaned over to Hikaru and said: "_You're right; she is a babe…_"

The two snickered as Haruhi looked at them, annoyed and Tamaki fumed.

"Alright," said their mom. "Hikaru, help Kaoru with his things."

"Kay!" And the twins grabbed their bags and bounced into the house.

Once in the room, Kaoru threw himself on the bed, sighing with joy.

"It feels _sooo_ good to be back," he said, nuzzling his head in the pillows. Hikaru laughed and tossed his stuff in the corner of the room. He then turned to say something, but his mind went blank as he saw his twin.

Half of Kaoru's head was buried in the pillow with the most charming little expression on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks. He giggled and hugged the sheets, rubbing into them like a little puppy. It made him blush for him to see his brother so… _cute…_

Kaoru looked up. "Hikaru? Something wrong?"

Hikaru snapped out of it and turned so as not to show his red cheeks.

"Gee," he said, "I had no idea about your love affair with the _sheets_."

He laughed. "I'm just so glad to be back!" he announced. Hikaru smiled and turned.

"I can tell."

Kaoru chuckled at the comment and then hurled a pillow at his face. Hikaru picked up the pillow and launched at his brother, who took the other one. They began banging at each other with each of their fluffy weapons.

------

That night, Hikaru had some trouble sleeping. They couldn't find the cot that their mother had said was there, so they had to end up sleeping in the same bed. Hikaru was not accustomed to sleeping with someone else, so it was a bit uncomfortable for him. Kaoru, on the other hand, slept like a baby. So, for his sake, he did not move too much.

Around midnight, he still could not sleep, so he gave up and opened his eyes. At that point in time, he was facing Kaoru directly. There again, he got the same sensation as that afternoon.

Kaoru was sound asleep. His face was as soft and innocent as that of a child's. His lips were parted just slightly, and he made a small, wispy sound when he breathed. In front of both of their faces was his hand, palm up and fingers curled naturally.

In some strange impulse, Hikaru moved his hand up to Kaoru's. Then, gently, he laced his fingers around his.

It reminded him of when they were young, and they would sleep like this. They would do everything together when they were young…

But… they weren't young…

This sad thought made it into his head. So, he began to slowly pull his hand away. However, when he did, Kaoru's grip tightened.

"_Hikaru…_" he whispered in his sleep. His heart skipped a beat. But then he calmed down and put his hand back with Kaoru's.

Smiling, he fell fast asleep.

Awwww! How cute! Tell me what you think of this one!

T.


	3. First Day Back

I left you guys on a cute note. So what, do you think, will I put next?

PS – I don't really know what kind of Japanese breakfast stuffs there are, so just roll with it.

**Three: First Day Back**

"So how'd you boys sleep?" said their mother as they walked in.

"Great!" they chanted.

"That's good."

Hikaru took a deep breath.

"Breakfast smells great, mom," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, sitting down. "I forgot how much I like your cooking…" He took a big mouth full of pancakes and grinned. Hikaru laughed and dipped one of his sausages into the syrup. But just as he was about to eat it, Kaoru chomped down on the sticky end, still smiling.

"Hey!" said Hikaru, annoyed. In revenge, he dipped the other half he had left into Kaoru's syrup. However, Kaoru grabbed his hand before he could get to the syrup. This made Hikaru stay in his current position, which would be leaning close to his brother.

The twin laughed loudly.

"Come on!" said the other. "Let go!"

"Nope!" said Kaoru, pulling his hand farther away, and in effect, pulling Hikaru closer, and leaning further out.

"Quit it!"

"Make me!"

"I'll kick you!"

"Go ahead!"

Suddenly –

_WHOMP!_

The two slid off their chairs and hit the floor, Hikaru on top of Kaoru. There they stayed, hearts beating and blushes coming over their cheeks…

"Boys! Are you alright?" said their mother, rushing over to them. She broke them out of their trance and they started getting up.

"We're fine," Hikaru mumbled.

_What the hell?_ he thought, chest bumping. _What the hell is going on? Last night I thought he was cute, and now…_

Hikaru shook his head and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm not really hungry," he explained, and he shut the door. Then, looking in the mirror, he saw his face still very flushed. He groaned.

_What is going on with me?_ He rummaged his fingers through his hair.

Well, what ever it was, he decided he would deal with it later. So, regaining his complexion, he took a breath and then went back out, explaining that he was suddenly hungry again.

------

"Ah, you're back!" said the twins' mother as they walked through the door. "How was your day?"

"Great!" the brothers said.

"We played three on three basketball," said Hikaru. "We won."

"Three on three?"

"Kyoya didn't play," Kaoru explained.

"Ah." She smiled and picked up her coat. "Well, boys, I'm off to work. Can you take care of your own supper?"

"Sure!" they said.

"Good." And with that, she got her keys and went for the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait," said Kaoru, "we won't see you until tomorrow?"

His mother looked at him. "Oh, that's right. You don't know… Well, while you were gone, we had some money troubles, and… well… I've been having to work late."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, who shunned away a bit.

"Anyway," she said, "I'll be back later tonight, but you'll probably be asleep by then."

Then, she smiled and left. Kaoru turned to Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaoru asked.

"I didn't think you needed to know," he muttered.

"Didn't need to know? Hikaru, she's my mom, too! I have every right to know as much as you do."

There was a pause.

"Let's just make dinner," said Hikaru.

Kaoru sighed but agreed. So, they began to cook. Hikaru got out some noodles and rice, while Kaoru boiled the water.

For the most part, they cooked in silence. Some reminisce of Hikaru's bitterness seemed to resurface, but not at the full extent as to what they were before. He wondered if things would continue like this. Would they linger from their old selves to periods of awkwardness from now on? If so, would they ever grow out of it?

As Hikaru pondered, he heard a clatter of metal and a yelp from Kaoru. He quickly turned around to find his brother clutching his hand and the tea pot spilled on the ground, water spread along the floor.

"_Kaoru!_" he said, rushing to his side. He examined the burn. It ran down the inside of his right palm. "You klutz…" He ripped part of his shirt to make a long, wide strip of fabric and wet it in the sink. Then, he gently wrapped it around his twin's hand.

"Thank you…" he said. Hikaru looked up. Kaoru had tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and his face was flushed. Hikaru smiled.

"You're welcome." Then, he put his hand around Kaoru's shoulder and lifted him up. "Let me make dinner tonight. You just lay down for a sec; before you burn the whole house down."

Kaoru looked down. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Kaoru looked at his "older brother". He had a sympathetic smile on his face and light in his eye. It made his face even more flushed.

So, Kaoru walked him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. A little while later, Hikaru came back in with two bowls of noodles and rice with two cups of tea. Kaoru smiled as he sat the TV trays on the bed and also sat down.

"It smells great," said Kaoru, taking the chopsticks. However, as soon as he did, the pain of the burn acted up and he immediately relinquished them, wincing. Hikaru noticed his brother in pain and took his chopsticks. Then, picking up a small pinch full of rice, he tilted up Kaoru's chin and pointed the food to his mouth.

"Say '_ahh_'," he said, playfully. Kaoru opened his mouth and Hikaru put the grain inside. He then picked up some more and then continued to feed him. As he did, Kaoru felt his face grow hot with each mouthful.

He felt like he wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. His good hand tightly grabbed the sheets beside him and his heart pounded. He was eating, but Kaoru could have sworn his stomach had dropped out of his body. His head was becoming light with each new movement from Hikaru, and his thoughts were hazy. For a split second, he thought he was going to faint. Perhaps he was being overdramatic… but… Hikaru's face was just so close to his…

"Had enough?" Hikaru asked after a while. Blindly, Kaoru nodded. Hikaru smiled and picked up the trays. "Good. I'll see if we have some burn cream, ok?" Again, he nodded. "Alright. Get some rest."

As he left, Kaoru guessed that that particular request would be hard to do.

SQUEEEEE! I love righting for these two! Tell me what you think! Kim, especially you!

T.


	4. One Crazy Night

And so I bring you – the next chapter! Now we get into the plot of the story!

PS – just as a reminder, this is an AU, so no body's rich (except for Éclair, but no one cares about her)

**Four – One Crazy Night**

Tamaki gently shut the door to his black house with a grin on his face.

"You're home late."

The blonde froze as he heard a sly voice behind him. He turned to see a shadowy figure sitting in the darkness. He turned on a light.

"Éclair…" he said as the lamp revealed the guest. "What are you doing here?" He took on a tone of disdain.

"What?" Éclair said, smoothly. "Is it such a crime for me to visit my fiancée?"

"Well, one, I'm _not_ your fiancée, and two, yes, stalking _is_ a crime."

She smiled. "So… where have you been?"

"None of your business." He proceeded to take off his coat.

"Hmm… you're colder then usual, dear." She walked over to him. "Tell me… were you off with that Haruhi girl?"

Tamaki's cheeks flushed. "So what if I was?"

Éclair put her hands around Tamaki's shoulders. "You bad boy," she teased, "you're making me jealous."

"Good." Tamaki wrenched himself out of her reach. "Maybe it'll get you to leave me alone."

There was a pause. Tamaki stared at her with detest in his gaze. However, it didn't seem to phase her a bit. Instead of reacting angrily, Éclair merely laughed to herself and walked over to the window.

"You know," she said, "I'm sure you're not the only one with his eye on Fujioka."

"What are you saying?"

She grinned. "Tamaki… are you determined to make her yours?"

Tamaki blushed more ferociously at the question, but he did not say a word. She looked at him.

"Tamaki… answer me."

He looked into her icy, blue eyes, and said: "Yes. Yes I am."

Her grin faded and there was another silence among them. But it wasn't long before her smirk reappeared.

"I see… and if some one beat you to her?"

He blinked. "What?"

"If someone got to Haruhi before you did, what then?"

Tamaki looked at the young French woman. He had no idea what she was trying to accomplish, but he would not take part.

"What ever game you're playing, leave Haruhi out of it!" he spat. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Ah… _au contraire, mes chers__ …_ she has everything to do with it."

"I don't know what you want with her – "

She laughed. "Want? No. I don't want her, I want you, and remember…" she walked up to Tamaki, smiling viciously, "_I always get what I want…_"

"First time for everything."

Éclair gave him one last cold look, before turning on her heal and leaving.

------

"There," said Hikaru, gently rubbing in some burn cream. "Feel any better?"

Kaoru winced a bit. "It… kind of stings…"

"I said it would."

Kaoru looked at his hand. His palm was red from the injury earlier that night. now, however, a thin layer of transparent cream covered the irritated skin. His nerves stung with pain, but it was better the before.

"It has to set," said Hikaru, closing the cap to the cream. "Then it'll work. Just relax for a second."

Kaoru nodded. His brother smiled and put the medicine to the side. A few moments later, Kaoru could feel the pain ebbing away. He started to flex his fingers.

"Better?" asked Hikaru, noticing this.

"Much!" said Kaoru. He began to move his hand all around. It was like the burn was gone completely. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Now let me just double check." Hikaru took his twin's hand and looked at it. "Does it hurt when I do this?" He rolled his thumbs around Kaoru's fingers. Kaoru shook his head happily. "How about this?" He gently grabbed the main part of his hand. Once more, Kaoru said no. "This? How about now? You sure?"

"Absolutely," said Kaoru. "The cream works like a charm!"

Hikaru got an idea.

"Then what about _this?_" He poked Kaoru in the ribs. He giggled.

"Hikaru, quit it! You know how ticklish I am!" Hikaru smiled, devilishly. He poked him again.

Kaoru tried to defend himself, but in vain as his brother's pokes evolved into full on tickles. Kaoru was soon laughing himself to death, while Hikaru unnoticeably pushed them down onto the bed.

"_Hi – ha! – karu! – ha ha! – quit it! – ha ha ha! – I can't – ha ha! – breath! – HA!_"

For the sake of his brother, Hikaru stopped, allowing him to catch his breath. Hikaru supported himself on his elbows while he watched Kaoru wipe a tear from his eye. They stayed there for a little bit, however, when Kaoru caught his breath, Hikaru didn't move.

It felt as though Hikaru's elbows were plastered to the bed, as was Kaoru. After a minute or so, Hikaru's heart began to beat. It reminded him of the previous morning, where they ended up on the floor in this same position. All of those strange feelings he got then suddenly came flooding back to him. His whole body was frozen. He couldn't move if his life depended on it. And it seemed… neither could Kaoru.

Hikaru's brain seemed to shut down, and in the strangest of impulses, he began to lean down to his brother. When Kaoru gave no protest, Hikaru allowed his lips to brush up against the latter's. The action sent a zing of electricity running all through his body. He took his mouth away an inch, and then lowered them again. The next kiss was longer and firmer. He broke it once more, and then dove back down for another taste…

Hikaru's mind clicked back on.

Hikaru flung himself away from his twin, and walked to the wall. His heavy breathing gave the impression of him just running a marathon. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He looked up from his wrist to see Kaoru staring at him from the bed.

"Hikaru…? What… what just happened?"

Hikaru did not answer. Instead, he let himself slide down against the wall and put his head in his hands. Through his fingers he could see Kaoru's feet come towards him. Beside him, Kaoru knelt down. He started to reach out to him. Hikaru turned away.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I… I didn't know what I was doing… I wasn't thinking…"

Kaoru slowly withdrew his outstretched hand. He tilted his head down so that his bangs covered his golden eyes.

"Ah… I see…"

Hikaru turned to him. "Kaoru…?"

"You… you weren't thinking…it was… just an accident…" Kaoru's voice began to waver. He balled his fists to stop them from shaking. "It was… a mistake… just… just a mistake…you… didn't mean to… at all…"

_Don't cry_, he told himself, _don't you dare cry…_

He hunched his shoulders and arched his back, almost curling up into a ball.

Hikaru looked at his brother. It seemed that his heart was breaking in two… and Hikaru could feel it.

Gingerly, Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin with his finger, and looked into two watery eyes identical to his own.

"_Kaoru_…" Unable to hold it back any longer, Kaoru squeezed his eyes tight, crying in embarrassment and shame.

_He must hate me…_he thought… _I bet he thinks I'm a freak…and he'd be right…_

But before Kaoru could utter another thought, Hikaru brought him into a big hug.

"_Kaoru…_" he whispered,"_I had no idea…if I had known…things might…be different…_"

Kaoru grabbed onto his brother for dear life. He let go completely and began to full on sob. Never in his life had he felt so emotional. So… _in love…_

A few moments later, he had calmed down, though tears still streamed down his cheeks. Hikaru broke the hug to look at his "little brother". He smiled and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Kaoru returned the smile.

"So…" said Kaoru, unsure, "what happens now…?"

Hikaru smiled even more at his brothers question, and answered it with a small kiss.

"Who knows?" he said.

They laughed and put their foreheads together, relief pulsing through them.

"But we have to keep this secret," Hikaru continued. "Not even mom can know. This _is _against the law, remember."

Kaoru flung his arms around Hikaru's shoulders.

"It'll be our secret," he said, winking.

They laughed again, and once more ended up in a silent phase. However, adrenaline was replaced with tranquility as the two sat there, locked in each others arms. After a bit, Hikaru broke the silence with a small perk on the lips. Kaoru responded with a kiss of his own.

And so it went. Hikaru and Kaoru began taking turns kissing, each kiss a bit more firm then the last. As the chain went on, endorphins started setting in, fueling their actions. Soon, they were kissing passionately, their breath pouring out of their noses. They were pushing against one another, battling for dominance.

"Kaoru?" panted Hikaru when they broke for air.

"Yeah?"

"When is mom getting back?"

"She said she wouldn't see us until the morning."

Hikaru grinned as an evil glint hit his eye. Then, moving one hand, he shut and locked the door to the room. Kaoru's heart began to pump.

"Hi-Hikaru," he stammered. "You're – you're not thinking about – what I _think_ you're thinking about – are you?"

Without a word, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru around his chest and tossed them both onto the bed.

"What?" he said. "Do I here objection?"

Kaoru didn't speak. Instead, he began to turn red. Hikaru laughed deviously.

"No objection… good… oh, and Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, making him gasp. "_You are too cute when you blush_…"

Logic has no power.

Yes, I know, I'm evil for leaving you like that, but it's a long chapter, and I had to stop somewhere. Besides, don't you think it's more fun to let your imagination run wild?

Till next time!

T.


	5. A Secret

Now I bring you back, ladies and… ladies… and maybe a guy if you have no girlfriend, are gay, or if you're my boyfriend David who I force to read my stuff (or you're really, really bored) Anywhos! Here's the next chapter!

**Five: A Secret**

Light poured softly through the windows of the Hichiin home. The gentle sun made its way down to the hard floor, where its pattern was interrupted by the small pile of clothing that lay sprawled about the floor. Other then that, there was no other light inside the twin's room. Hikaru awoke to this setting.

Body relaxed and mind glazed over, Hikaru's eyes creaked his eyes open to see his mirror image beside him, who was sleeping soundly.

On an act of impulse, Hikaru slowly pushed a copper lock away from his brother's face. In the action, Kaoru's eyes started to twitch.

"_Hikaru…?_" he grumbled. Hikaru chuckled.

"Sorry… didn't mean to wake you…"

Kaoru smiled and nudged his head into the pillow.

"You didn't…"

Hikaru leaned his face close to Kaoru's. But, their moment was ruined with a knock on the door.

"Boys?" came their mother's voice from the other side. "Um, are you two ok in there? I heard a lot of thumps last night…"

The twins shot up in bed and looked at each other.

"Uh… we're fine, mom!" said Hikaru. "Kaoru… fell off the bed!"

"_Why am __**I**__ the one to fall off?_" whispered Kaoru.

"_You're the clumsy one_," he whispered back.

"Ah."

"Well… alright, boys… just be careful…"

"We will!" they chimed. Then, they heard footsteps leave the hall, causing them to sigh in relief.

"Maybe this will be tougher then we thought," said Kaoru, running his hands through his hair.

Hikaru put his arms around his shoulders.

"We'll be alright, I promise."

"But what if we aren't? What if we get caught? We could be arrested for this."

"No one's going to find out."

Kaoru looked away. Hikaru gave him a squeeze, and rested his head next to Kaoru's.

"Hey… it'll be alright. It's ok if no one understands."

Kaoru smiled and placed his hand on Hikaru's.

------

"_SUPER STARLIGHT KICK!_" Tamaki called, kicking the soccer ball towards the other team.

It was a sunny afternoon, and the "host club", as they called themselves, was playing a nice game of soccer. Hikaru and Kaoru were on one team with Mori as their goalie, and Haruhi and Tamaki on the other, Hunny as the goalie. Kyoya was the ref. Or rather, he was the guy on the side who typed on his computer.

It had been a full week since the twins' "confessions", and still, no one had any idea of their secret lives. And they were determined to keep it that way.

"Incoming!" said Kaoru as the black and white ball made it toward them. Hikaru jerked his head foreword, banging the ball back towards the other side. And so the game went on, with the occasional fake cheer from Kyoya.

Little did they know, a pair of binoculars watched them from a far, mainly observing the tall blonde and his team-mate. As they played, the owner of the magnifiers smirked mischievously at Haruhi's constant reassurance from both sides.

As the small game came to a close, the score remained tied at zero to zero. As the final stretch came into sight, the twins had the ball in their possession. Through simultaneous coordination, the two passed the ball back and forth, dancing along the barely grassy field, with Haruhi and Tamaki on their tails.

Hikaru could feel Tamaki on his tail as he ran with the ball between his feet. As he got closer to the goal, he could see no opening for him. Looking to his side, he could also see Haruhi blocking Kaoru flawlessly.

As Hikaru's options became increasingly declining, Hikaru made a quick decision, and kicked it as hard as he could to Kaoru. However, as it soared through the air, Hikaru wished he could take back the action.

The ball hurled across the field, only to hit Haruhi square in the stomach, knocking her off of her feet.

Hikaru, realizing the deed before it was done, was the first to her side, Tamaki and the rest right behind him. He kneeled beside her, helping her up. Tamaki did the same.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry!" he began.

"Well you should be!" barked Tamaki. He held Haruhi close to him. "_You nearly extinguished young Haruhi's delecate life! You should be ashamed!_"

Haruhi pushed him away. "I'm fine. It was just an accedent, after all."

"Are you sure?" said Hikaru. "Don't you think you should have it looked at or something?"

"I'm ok." She stood up, dusting herself off.

"You're possitive?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure!" she said, agitated. "Now will everyone quite fussing? It's really annoying."

Tamaki started to plead his case, with help from Hunny, while Haruhi tried hard not to slap him from irritation. Meanwhile, Kaoru had asked a word with Hikaru. He walked his brother behind an old dumpster.

"What's up, Kaoru?" he said. He looked at his feet.

"Um… Hikaru? Do you – do you like Haruhi?"

He blinked.

"What?" Kaoru blushed and started to fidget. Hikaru laughed and lifted Kaoru's chin. "Kaoru, don't even think that. Sure, she's cute, but if I wanted her, I wouldn't waist my time with my own brother."

"Hikaru!"

"I'm kidding!" he said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Look, I don't have any feelings for Haruhi, ok?"

"Really?"

"Of course! Besides, Tamaki would probably have a stroke if there was any compotition."

Kaoru giggled. "Yeah… what a baby."

Hikaru gave him a little peck and then ushered him back onto the field. Meanwhile, Ecliar put down her binoculars and grinned, a plan forming in her mind.

Yes! Another chappie has ended! What do you think of this one?

T.


	6. The Threat

Yes, yes, we all know I'm evil for leaving you like that. But! Now I have a chance to redeem myself with another chapter!

**Six: The Threat**

Hikaru and Kaoru were greeted with the usual "hello and goodbye" from their mother that night (meaning she had to go back to work). And as was the new tradition, they made dinner, but this time, no one got burned.

They ate in front of the TV, nuzzled against one another on the couch. They did not speak; they didn't need to. The past week for them had been like their own secret heaven. During the day, they would be two average twins, and by night, they would transition into a secluded love affair. It was almost as if they led a double life.

After he had finished, Hikaru began to move off of the couch, when he noticed that the boy beside him had fallen fast asleep. He smiled to himself and gave Kaoru a peck on the cheek, waking him up.

"Mm?" he grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Let's get you to bed, ok?"

Kaoru grunted in agreement. Hikaru took his arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up. He then half-carried, half-dragged his brother to bed. When he got to the room, he carefully laid Kaoru onto the bed and tucked him in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, ok?" he said to his drowsy companion.

"Ok…" he muttered. Then, Kaoru turned over on his side and cuddled into a comfortable position. Hikaru smiled and then went for his coat.

------

Hikaru hummed along as he listened to the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath his feet. He loved to go for walks. They gave him time to think about the current situation in his life. Tonight, it came as no surprise that it was Kaoru.

He could have laughed as he remembered his old resentment towards him. He found it amazing that all of that hatred and bitterness changed in one week. Sure, he still hated the fact that Kaoru left for five years, he just didn't hate Kaoru personally anymore. And, so it seemed, he thought he never would again. Kaoru was here to stay, and Hikaru was never happier.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking the streets at night?"

Hikaru was brought out of his thoughts with a thump. He turned to identify the speaker, to see a slender figure with cold, blue eyes.

"Hey…" he said, recalling her, "aren't you that Éclair girl? The one who wants to marry Tamaki?"

She smiled. "So… I really am infamous."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, that should be obvious. You just said it, yourself."

"I mean with me," he said a bit testy. She laughed.

"Very well. I can see you want to get right to the point." She walked over to him like a cat would a mouse. "You see, I was watching the little game you and your friends were playing today."

"So?" he snapped. There was something about this girl Hikaru simply did not like.

"Well, as I was watching, I saw the _most_ unfortunate accident that that Haruhi girl endured. I noticed that you were the first to her side."

He crossed his arms.

"Care to get to the point?"

"Gladly. After your heroic aid, I saw the most interesting scene between you and your brother."

Hikaru's heart dropped into his stomach. What was she trying to prove? After seeing his reaction on his face, she continued with a smirk.

"Now, I have seen quite a few examples of family bonding, but I doubt that's what you two are up to."

"Alright, what do you want? Money?" She slid over behind Hikaru, as if observing prey.

"No, I have plenty of that. What I want is something a little more… _self sacrificing._" She traced her long fingers across Hikaru's shoulder and neck. It sent shivers up his spine. "I know that you know incest is a crime. But, if you don't want to suffer for your foolishness, then you will do what I say."

"What?"

She leaned close to his ear and said: "_I want the girl out of the way. Do that for me, and I won't tell a soul._"

He quickly moved away from her.

"What? You mean – you mean go out with Haruhi?"

"That right."

He could feel his world come crashing down around him. But that would mean… loosing a friend… perhaps two… and… and… _breaking Kaoru's heart in the process._

"No," he defied. "I won't do it. There's no way you can make me."

"Have it your way," she said. "Just make sure to blame yourself when you and your brother are behind bars."

The harsh reality of what she just said burned into Hikaru's mind. No… he couldn't let his own brother go to jail… it would ruin both of their lives… and she was right… it would be his fault…

"Fine…" he said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

She grinned with victory. "Excellent. Oh! And one more thing. If you tell anyone about this, the police will be at your door the next day. And this includes your precious brother."

Hikaru's insides seemed to vanish.

"No… no, _that's not fair_! He should know!"

"Life isn't fair," she replied bluntly. "Get over it."

He gritted his teeth. He wanted to take her by her scrawny little neck and wring her out. Never in his whole life had he wanted to beat up a girl, but she was defiantly not the average girl. He had no doubt in his mind that she was pure evil.

Without another word, Éclair turned on her heal and walked off into the night. As Hikaru watched her go, he could feel his anger boil over. In pure fury and frustration, he turned swiftly and slammed his left fist into a mailbox that was standing innocently beside him.

Instantly, his knuckles began to throb, and he could feel some skin splitting open. But he didn't care. As he took his hand away, he could see little specks of red surrounding the dent he made in the thin metal. He observed his hand to see that his knuckles did in fact begin to bleed.

However, he ignored the pain and instead focused on the task ahead of him. How could he possibly lie to his brother? Especially after he reassured him he had no feelings whatsoever… he knew Kaoru would never trust him again after this… he knew Kaoru would hate him for it…

_But…_ he thought, _if it means Kaoru's safety… then… I guess I have no choice…_ His eyes began to water and a knot formed in his throat.

_Perhaps… this is how it was meant to be…_

Oh no! what will happen? And don't waist your time telling me how evil I am; I already know.

T.


	7. Blackmail

Well, it seems that I get more and more evil with each chapter. And if that's the case, you guys are going to hate me when I'm done with this one.

**Seven: Blackmail**

Hikaru lay on the couch, not bothering with the dishes that stand on the table from the night before. His mind was too jumbled to do anything at that moment. All that was on his thoughts was the unspeakable act he must perform.

How could he have let this happen? He should have known better then to display affection in public! Now he had allowed the end of both of their worlds. Despair flowed through him like poison. He thought about killing himself, but he was too much of a coward to do it. Besides, if he had to hurt Kaoru, he certainly was not going to do it by having him grieve over his dead body. Maybe if he did it after he betrayed Kaoru, it wouldn't hurt him as much.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru's eyes shut instantly, and he pretended to be asleep.

_No yet,_ he begged, _please don't make me do it yet. _

He could here Kaoru's footsteps on the floor around him. He could tell that his twin was standing right next to him. He tried his best not to move. After a moment or two, he heard footsteps leaving him and towards the kitchen. Hikaru kept his eyes closed.

A minute or so later, he could begin to smell something cooking. Once more, he heard footsteps, and the smell grew stronger. Kaoru started to gently shake him.

"Hikaru? Hikaru, are you awake?"

_No use trying to fake it now,_ he thought.

He opened his eyes to see Kaoru's smiling face.

"Morning! How are you feeling?"

Hikaru grunted and sat up to see a bowl of soup sitting on the coffee table.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at the chicken noodle.

"Well, I figured you weren't feeling well since you slept out here, so I made you some soup." Hikaru looked away as he sat next to him. "So are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" He made his way up to Hikaru's forehead. Hikaru, however, took it away.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "I don't want any soup."

Kaoru was taken aback slightly at Hikaru's bluntness, but he seemed determined.

"Are – are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"Well I am."

Kaoru frowned. "Hikaru, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Something's not right, and you're hiding it. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he spat, still not turning around.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me what is going on!"

"_Nothing is going on!_" Hikaru thrust up from the couch in anger. Kaoru jumped back into his seat and grabbed the cushion beneath him. "_I'm not sick, alright? Nothing's wrong! Nothing's the matter! Got that! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_ In his rage, Hikaru threw the soup onto the floor. The bowl shattered against the hard wood, and the hot liquid splattered every ware. He looked over at Kaoru, who's face showed pure fear and confusion. It was then that he realized what he had just done.

"Kaoru… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean – " He brought his hand to him, but Kaoru moved out of his reach, tears forming in his eyes. He then turned and ran to their room, crying.

------

As he left, Hikaru dropped to his knees limply and softly sobbed on the floor.

Hikaru sat on the porch, thinking about the previous morning. He had raged out at Kaoru, the one innocent in this whole conundrum, simply because he was upset with himself. It seemed that he could hurt Kaoru even without Éclair's help.

Earlier on, his mother asked Hikaru what was wrong, and if he was going to stay there all day. He answered to neither questions. He was hanging onto one shred of hope that if he stayed in one place and said nothing, he wouldn't have to interact with Kaoru. Of course, the isolation hurt, but he could with stand it if it meant not having to break his twin's heart.

But his only hope was shred to pieces later that night as he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see Kaoru, a weak smile on his face and a rice ball in his hand.

"Here," he said, offering him the food. "You haven't eaten all day."

Hikaru turned away as Kaoru sat down.

"How… how can you stand to look at me?" he whispered, almost as if to himself.

Kaoru tried to make eye contact, but in vain. So instead, he answered. "Well, you're my brother and I love you." Hikaru grabbed the ends of his blanket as if they would give him some comfort. "Look," Kaoru continued, "if you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you, that's fine. But I just want you to know that I'm hear for you, ok? Whenever you need me."

Hikaru's back went rigid. He tried to steady his breath, but no luck. His breathing came out choppy, like short little sobs. He then felt Kaoru's hand on his back, rubbing up and down. It was enough to make Hikaru want to die. In front of them, it had begun to rain.

_If I don't do it now_, he thought, _I never will. And who knows how long the bitch will give me before she has us arrested?_

So, without another thought, he braced himself and said "There's someone else."

Kaoru froze. He took his hand away and looked at him with widening eyes. "Wha… what? Hikaru… you're lying… tell me you're lying."

"I'm not. It's… it's Haruhi. I… I have feelings…"

Kaoru started to hyperventilate. "But… but yesterday… yesterday you said…!"

"That was yesterday…"

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. This… this just couldn't be possible. He wouldn't let it be possible! Kaoru grabbed him by the shoulders and turned Hikaru to face him.

"_You're lying! You are! I know you are!_"

"I'm not."

"Then look at me. _Look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore!_"

Hikaru stared into his watering, identical eyes. He felt his heart rip into shreds. He could only imagine what Kaoru was going through.

_Yes, _he thought, _yes, I'm a liar! I love you Kaoru! I love you with all my heart! Which is why… I have to do this…_

"I don't love you anymore."

_Kaoru… forgive me…_

Kaoru looked at him in pure shock.

"No… no, Hikaru… _please_… _tell me it's not true_…"

He looked down. "I wish I could…"

Kaoru's grip tightened on Hikaru's shoulders. He let his head fall and his tears flow.

"_Hikaru… no…_"

He wanted to hold him, wanted to tell him it wasn't true, wanted to love him.

But he couldn't.

In a fit of frustration, Hikaru jerked out of his brother's grasp, and began to run through the rain. As he ran, he could hear Kaoru call out his name.

"_Hikaru! Hikaru, stop! HIKARU!_"

I know, you hate me, right? Tell me what you think!

T.


	8. Gone Forever

Weee! I got a virtual cookie in one of my last reviews! Thanks, AyamiLee. Now back to the story!

**Eight – Gone Forever**

Hikaru ran and ran and ran. He had no idea how long he ran, or where he was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away as fast as he could, as far as he could. He wanted to go somewhere where he couldn't be found. Somewhere where Kaoru wouldn't have to look at him any more. He sloshed through the rain, until his muscles burned and his body screamed for him to stop. Finally, though, he did.

He ended up in an alleyway, and leaned against a brick building to catch his breath. The rain had soaked him so much, he couldn't decipher what was water, what was sweat, and what was tears.

"_Give me all your money, kid!_" said a voice behind him. Hikaru turned to see a man with a gun, pointed straight at him. Exhausted, Hikaru rested his head against the wall.

"I don't have any money," he said, honestly.

"_Bullshit! Give me your money!_"

"I really don't have any. But if you're going to kill me, just do it, ok?"

"I just might if you don't cough up your cash! _Now!_"

He sighed and tilted his head towards the rain. "Well, then it looks like you have to. Just hurry up, will you?"

The man lowered his gun slightly.

"You mean… you _wanna_ die?"

He looked at him. "Honestly?" He thought for a second. Thought of all the pain he would induce and endure. Thought of how badly he had hurt the only one he loved. He thought about Kaoru. He turned to say "yes", but before he could –

"_**HIKARU!**_"

Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru came out of nowhere and jumped on the thug with the gun. He began to buck like a bull with Kaoru jerking on his back. In a quick thrust, the man flung Kaoru off him, making the red head hit the wall. Hikaru ran to him.

"Kaoru! Wha – ! What are you – !"

Kaoru looked at him. "What? You didn't think I'd let you go just like that, did you?" he said, rubbing his head.

In front of them, the man cocked his gun and now pointed it at Kaoru.

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt!" he swore. But before he could do anything else, Hikaru ran for the man and grabbed his arms. Thus began a dancing battle of dominance over the weapon.

"Kaoru!" he yelled during the struggle. "Get out of here! _Now!_"

"I'm not leaving you!" he said.

The fray between Hikaru and the gunman forced he weapon up in the air, the man still hanging onto it.

"I'm serious!" Hikaru continued. "Go!"

"I won't!"

The gun that was once in the air now was being pushed down to the side, pointing towards Kaoru's direction.

"_Kaoru, just go!_"

"_No! I won't leave you!_"

"_Go!_"

"_No!_"

"_GO!_"

"_I WILL NOT!"_

_BANG_

Hikaru could feel his heart stop completely. The volume around him seemed to shut down, except for the loud "thump" Kaoru made while falling to the ground. He did not hear the gunman running the opposite way, nor did he hear the thunder above him. He didn't even hear himself scream his brother's name. Hikaru ran to him and held his head.

He looked down at Kaoru's stomach to see a deep red spot forming at his abdomen, rain dispersing it around his shirt. He looked back into his twins eyes, which were half open.

"_Kaoru!_" he raved. "_You idiot! You should have left when I told you to!_" In the back of his throat, he could feel a knot forming. Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "I guess I am an idiot…"

Hikaru's eyes began to burn. But he refused to cry. He did not want to show weakness; not when his brother was so injured.

"Don't talk," said Hikaru, "just – just save your energy, ok? I'm going to get you to a hospital."

He put his arm under Kaoru's legs and attempted to lift him up. However, as he elevated him, Kaoru groaned in pain. So, Hikaru put him back down.

"Ok – I'll just get help, alright?"

He made to leave when Kaoru grabbed his arm.

"Hikaru… please… just stay with me…"

There was a pause. Hikaru looked into Kaoru's pleading eyes.

"Alright," he said, kneeling beside him. Kaoru's hand moved from his arm down to his own hand and grasped it tightly. He could feel himself tremble.

"Hikaru… you were lying… weren't you?"

Hikaru's mouth opened. He had seen right through him. Right through his lie and deceit. He had seen right through to his heart. It was in that moment when all of his resolve not to show weakness dissipated in his tears that leaked onto his cheeks. He completely and totally let go.

Grabbing tighter onto Kaoru's hand, Hikaru began to sob.

"_Yes! Yes I lied! I do love you, Kaoru! I love you more then you know! I always have! I'm nothing without you! And I've been nothing for five years!_" He stopped his confession enough to let out several hysterical cries. "_What I said… Kaoru… I didn't mean it… any of it… I love you… God, I love you so much…_"

Hikaru looked up as Kaoru's other hand rested on top of his. Kaoru smiled as tears leaked down his cheeks.

"Hikaru… it's alright… if no one else… understands…"

Hikaru could not take his eyes away from Kaoru's if the fate of the world depended on it. Slowly, he leaned forward to Kaoru, grip still tightening on his hand, and placed one last, firm kiss on his quivering lips. He sat there for a minute or two, trying to hang on to this one moment.

But when he lifted his head back up and opened his eyes, Kaoru remained motionless, his hand limp in Hikaru's grip.

The sound had turned back on as a clash of thunder and lightning lit up the sky, drowning out Hikaru's hysterical cries.

------

Everyone came to the funeral, save Éclair, who heard what happened and then disappeared soon after. All who came gave their condolences to Hikaru, but he did not hear a word of it. Nor did he hear the eulogy given by the priest, or the weeps of his mother. All he could hear was his own buzzing thoughts of guilt.

It was his fault Kaoru was dead. He didn't care if everyone tried to convince him otherwise. He knew it was his fault. If he had not allowed himself to play into Éclair's hands, Kaoru wouldn't be dead, and Hikaru would not be alone.

At the funeral, he supposed he should be crying. He supposed he should be miserable, but he was not. Though he knew Kaoru's death was his fault, this information did not make him fall to pieces. In fact, it did just the opposite. As he sat on the grassy hill where Kaoru's grave lay, holding his mother's hand, he felt nothing. He did not shed one tear during that service, or speak one word.

"Are you staying?"

Hikaru looked over at Tamaki, recognizing the first words he heard all day. He stood at the foot of the hill with Haruhi as the rest of the group went back to their cars. Hikaru took his time before answering.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," was all he said.

When all were gone, Hikaru knelt at Kaoru's freshly filled grave and set a single white rose next to all the other flowers. In his mind, he began to remember all the times he and Kaoru had together. He remembered their earlier birthdays, where people would give them the wrong presents because they couldn't tell who was who. He remembered those times they would hide under the covers and tell scary stories by flashlight. He remembered their first fight which happened to be over a favorite toy. He remembered playing hide and go seek, and always knowing where he would hide. He remembered it all.

It was then that he knew Kaoru would not want him to blame himself for this. He knew that Kaoru would tell him it's not his fault and he would love him no matter what.

As he thought about this, he began to smile. As he did, he whipped a tear away from his cheek, and turned to leave.

Ok, for those of you who I nearly made cry last time, I hope you have your tissues out! So! Give me an over view! What did you like/hate? Be honest!

T.


	9. Alternate Ending

Ok, I know how bad you guys hate me for killing of Kaoru, so to show you all that I'm not _that_ evil, I wrote this.

**Alternate Ending**

Hikaru ran and ran and ran. He had no idea how long he ran, or where he was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away as fast as he could, as far as he could. He wanted to go somewhere where he couldn't be found. Somewhere where Kaoru wouldn't have to look at him any more. He sloshed through the rain, until his muscles burned and his body screamed for him to stop. Finally, though, he did.

He ended up in an alleyway, and leaned against a brick building to catch his breath. The rain had soaked him so much, he couldn't decipher what was water, what was sweat, and what was tears.

"_Give me all your money, kid!_" said a voice behind him. Hikaru turned to see a man with a gun, pointed straight at him. Exhausted, Hikaru rested his head against the wall.

"I don't have any money," he said, honestly.

"_Bullshit! Give me your money!_"

"I really don't have any. But if you're going to kill me, just do it, ok?"

"I just might if you don't cough up your cash! _Now!_"

He sighed and tilted his head towards the rain. "Well, then it looks like you have to. Just hurry up, will you?"

The man lowered his gun slightly.

"You mean… you _wanna_ die?"

He looked at him. "Honestly?" He thought for a second. Thought of all the pain he would induce and endure. Thought of how badly he had hurt the only one he loved. He thought about Kaoru. He turned to say "yes", but before he could –

"_**HIKARU!**_"

Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru came out of nowhere and jumped on the thug with the gun. He began to buck like a bull with Kaoru jerking on his back. In a quick thrust, the man flung Kaoru off him, making the red head hit the wall. Hikaru ran to him.

"Kaoru! Wha – ! What are you – !"

Kaoru looked at him. "What? You didn't think I'd let you go just like that, did you?" he said, rubbing his head.

In front of them, the man cocked his gun and now pointed it at Kaoru.

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt!" he swore. But before he could do anything else, Hikaru ran for the man and grabbed his arms. Thus began a dancing battle of dominance over the weapon.

"Kaoru!" he yelled during the struggle. "Get out of here! _Now!_"

"I'm not leaving you!" he said.

The fray between Hikaru and the gunman forced he weapon up in the air, the man still hanging onto it.

"I'm serious!" Hikaru continued. "Go!"

"I won't!"

The gun that was once in the air now was being pushed down to the side, pointing towards Kaoru's direction.

"_Kaoru, just go!_"

"_No! I won't leave you!_"

"_Go!_"

"_No!_"

"_GO!_"

"_I WILL NOT!"_

_BANG_

Hikaru could feel his heart stop completely. The volume around him seemed to shut down, except for the loud "thump" Kaoru made while falling to the ground. He did not hear the gunman running the opposite way, nor did he hear the thunder above him. He didn't even hear himself scream his brother's name. Hikaru ran to him and held his head.

He looked down at Kaoru's stomach to see a deep red spot forming at his abdomen, rain dispersing it around his shirt. He looked back into his twins eyes, which were half open.

"_Kaoru!_" he raved. "_You idiot! You should have left when I told you to!_" In the back of his throat, he could feel a knot forming. Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "I guess I am an idiot…"

Hikaru's eyes began to burn. But he refused to cry. He did not want to show weakness; not when his brother was so injured.

"Don't talk," said Hikaru, "just – just save your energy, ok? I'm going to get you to a hospital."

He put his arm under Kaoru's legs and started to lift him up. Kaoru groaned with pain, but Hikaru kept on elevating him. Then, with more strength then he thought he had, Hikaru began to run, his brother cradled in his arms.

Through the storm, Hikaru could see the glowing sign of the hospital. Hope shot through him. He rushed inside and began demanding a doctor. One quickly came with a team of nurses and a stretcher. As they took Kaoru away to a room, Hikaru wanted to come as well, but was instead ushered to the waiting room.

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Forty five. An hour and a half. Hikaru sat in the waiting room dripping wet and waiting for what seemed like an eternity. He paced. He bit his nails. He did everything he could to try and calm him down. But nothing worked. He couldn't sleep, because he knew he would just be haunted by the matter. So instead, he simply sat and waited… and waited… and waited.

"Hikaru Hiitachin?"

Hikaru looked up at the doctor who took Kaoru.

"Yes?"

"Your brother's going to be fine."

Hikaru collapsed against his chair, his body crumbling with relief. _He was going to be all right…_

"You can see him if you want," he continued. Hikaru's head snapped to him.

"Yes; I would very much like to."

"Good. Come with me."

Hikaru followed the doctor to a medical room, barely able to keep himself from running. When he got there, he found Kaoru laying on the bed, bandaged from the wound.

"I'll give you two some privacy," said the medic, leaving the room.

Hikaru walked over and sat on Kaoru's bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, observing the gauze.

"Yea," he said. "It stings a little, but I'm fine." He smiled at him, taking his hand. Hikaru looked away. His great relief that his brother would live temporarily blocked out why he was shot in the first place, but soon it came back to him and then some. Hikaru now could not stand to look him in the eye.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, grip tightening, "you were lying, weren't you?"

His head whipped around to face his twin's. He had seen right through him. Right through his lie and deceit. He had seen right through to his heart. It was in that moment when all of his resolve not to show weakness dissipated in his tears that leaked onto his cheeks. He once more turned away.

"_Yes…_" he whispered. "_Yes, Kaoru, I lied… I… what I said… I didn't want to say it… but…_" Hikaru could feel Kaoru's other hand rest on top of their embraced ones. Hikaru moved only his eyes to look at him.

"Hikaru…" he smiled, "it's alright. It's alright if no one else understands."

Hearing his own words, Hikaru's cheeks grew hot and the tears that once merely leaked now streamed down his face. He turned fully to his younger twin and cupped his hand to his face.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked around to see someone standing at the doorway. It was none other then Éclair herself.

"I heard what happened," she said.

"Already?" said Hikaru, venom in his voice. Éclair turned and walked away. Hikaru followed her down the hall.

"Éclair!" She stopped. There was a tense pause. "So… are you going to go to the police now? Going to turn us in?" Another pause. Hikaru began to grow angry. "_Well?_"

Even though she was turned away from him, he could tell she was smiling. Without a word, she walked off.

Later on, it turned out that Éclair did not file charges against the boys. Probably because she didn't want to be arrested for blackmail and negligence that led to attempted murder. When Kaoru got out of the hospital, everyone came to the welcome home party. There was cake, laughter, and many cries of worry from Tamaki. However, Hikaru couldn't celebrate.

As the party went on, Hikaru decided to slink off out of sight. He went to their room and sat on the bed, exhausted from this whole experience. He just wanted to disappear forever. He wanted to go someplace where he wouldn't have to see Kaoru again. Maybe his guilt would subside a bit and not eat him up completely. Because he knew that this whole ordeal was his fault.

If he had not played into Éclair's hands, none of this would have happened. He knew he was to blame, and he accepted it.

"Hikaru?"

He did not have to turn to know that Kaoru was standing behind him. Hikaru heard awkward footsteps over to him, and then saw Kaoru sit down on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru looked at his brother. There was frustration and depression in his eyes. He could tell he blamed himself. Kaoru took his hand.

"Hikaru," he said, "it's not your fault. Don't ever think it is. I love you."

Hikaru looked at his smiling face. Feeling overwhelmed, Hikaru threw his arms around Kaoru (though careful not to hurt him). And there they sat, embraced in each other's arms. No matter what hardships they would eventually endure, Hikaru knew, right then and there, that he would endure them with Kaoru.

_Our philosophy was that we were born together, so why should our lives be any different?… and they weren't… We were always together… we laughed together… cried together… played together…_

_And we loved together…_

_That is our story_

There. Kaoru didn't die. Happy now?

T.


End file.
